friends_vs_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Blackjack
Summary Comparatively while Stable 99 wasn't the most progressive fallout shelter, it remained as one of the longest self sustaining one in Equestria after the bombs dropped. but beneath its socially enforced sexism it held a secret a string of code if put bluntly could allow anyone with the technical prowess to rule the ruined world. Our own unfortunate hero Blackjack (born Go Fish) was being raised to head the shelters security team. Although not as smart as Stable 2's Littlepip and often the butt of jokes and ridicule, she was far less naive about the Stables leader. Who had secretly made plans to sell off the piece of code to ponies outside, claiming to have been the company that had built the stable, in exchange to quell an internal rebellion in Stable 99. long story short that REALLY didn't work out as planned. In a last ditch effort to save her home Blackjack with the help of her friend P-21, copied the code to her Pipbuck, and left home with a target on her head, hoping to clear out all of her troubles and save her home... IMPORTANT NOTE FOR NEWCOMERS: Fallout Equestria Project Horizons is a VERY VERY VERY long story with not a lot of well known details and feat listings online. for reference, it is longer than the Lord of the Rings, Chronicles of Narnia, and Harry Potter book series put together and is 3 times the Length of the original Fallout Equestria story. On top of this, there are 2 sequel stories in the works that could change a characters ability set. any stats that are crucial to a feat or aspect of the character will directly quote the those stories and no other sources Powers and Stats '''Tier:''' '''8-B''' | '''Low 7-C''' | '''7-C''' | '''7-A''' | '''6-A''' | At least''' 6-A''' | At least''' 6-A''' | At least '''High 6-A''' '''Name: '''Blackjack (Go Fish was her birth name), Security (Pseudonym) '''Origin: '''My Little Pony/Fallout (Fallout Equestria Project Horizons Fan Fiction by Somber) '''Age: '''15-18 in Project Horizons, 20s in Speak, 200+ in Epilogue '''Classification:''' Radioactive Stable Security Unicorn | Same | Cyber Legged Unicorn | Cyber Unicorn | Clone of original self | Same as before | Alicorn Deity '''Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics''', '''Magic''', '''Telekinesis''', '''Force Choke''', '''Statistics Amplification''' (With Pipbuck), '''Skilled Marksman''' (With Pipbuck), '''Homing Attack''' (With Pipbuck), '''Minor Resistance '''to '''Radiation''' '''Attack Potency: Multi City Block Level '''(Took on and defeated a Dragon with 2 of her teammates using only grenades in Chapter 8, Defeated Deus in Chapter 16) '''Speed: Superhuman''' '''Lifting Strength: Class 1''' '''Striking Strength: Street Level''' '''Durability: Small Building Level '''(Shot herself and Deus out of a building in Chapter 8, did the same and ultimately neutralized him in Chapter 16 [WOG states Deus is based heavily on [http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-516 SCP-516] for reference]) | '''At least Multi Continent level+ '''(Survived falling from the Moon to Equestria, tanked having a meteor falling on her) '''Stamina:''' High, In Chapter 7 she had awoken from a dream and fought against Robot doctors in the middle of surgery. '''Range: Extended Melee Range '''unarmed, '''Hundreds of Meters '''with weapons '''Standard Equipment:''' '''Book 1:''' * '''Pipbuck: '''An Inventory Management, Health Monitoring, PDA System Fused to the bone of her front right hoof, the device can track enemies up to a kilometer away, manage Medical Supplies, and lets her slow down time with SATs, an internal Auto targeting System. * '''Duty and Sacrifice: '''Twin 5 Shot 45 Calibur Revolvers that Blackjack finds early in her adventure, they were specifically made to be fired telekinetically and thus prove extremely effective in combat due to their armor piercing abilities. * '''IF-9 Combat Shotgun: '''Shotgun with drum magazines, a running gag in the story is how Blackjack loves to break these. * '''Dragon Claw: '''Dragon Claw the size of a pony head with surprisingly good anti armament abilities. '''Weaknesses''': Mentally Unstable, has faced so many hardships and tragedies in her short time outside that she literally fluctuates from being drunkenly happy one moment, to putting a shotgun to her head the next. Bringing up her past mistakes will easily distract her. She is a known drug abuser and She is known to abuse multiple drugs in the midst of battle to reap the collective short term benefits. Should a battle last any length of time while drugged her body will decay and at worst she will die. She will often even without drugs recklessly push herself, her body and even her friends to their own breaking point, which messes with her coordination with others. She does not listen to others very often. Bad Luck | Same as before in addition her legs being able to be shorted out | All Previous weaknesses in addition to her Cyberpony parts requiring a heavy gem in take to power her, she does not keep a steady supply on her either. If she runs out of power she will die. | Same as Volume 3 | Same as Before, Teleporting too much will strain her magic. | Same as Before | Same as Volume 1 | None Notable, she has seemingly since moved past her inner demons in the time she has watched over the planet of Equus '''Key:''' '''Book''' '''1''' | Volume 2 | Volume 3 | Volume 4 | Beginning of Volume 5 | Second half of Volume 5 | Speak Sequel Story | Epilogue Gallery